


Venom In My Veins

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: If It Bites And You Die, It's Venom [1]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, just eddie getting wrecked by venom, just porn, thats all it is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Eddie can't sleep and Venom wants excitement.





	Venom In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolettshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolettshepard/gifts).



> i need to be stopped

Sometimes it was hard to sleep with Venom in his head. Venom was...chatty at night. Hell, he didn’t shut up. Apparently, symbiotes didn’t need to sleep.

Eddie sighed. He rolled over onto his chest, covering his head with his pillow.

“Please, just shut up for a couple hours, will ya?” he grunted. “I got shit to do tomorrow.”

** “But there’s so much we could be doing, Eddie.” ** Venom’s dark voice growled in his head.  ** “Let’s go out for a snack! Promise I won’t eat anyone?” **

Eddie groaned. He rolled over again, sighing loudly into the dark room.

_ “No, _ Venom. I need to sleep.” Eddie said, rubbing at his tired eyes. “How ‘bout this? I’ll go sleep on the couch. You can do the weird tentacle face thing and watch TV.”

** “What weird tentacle face thing?” **

“Y’know, the one where you got the arm comin’ out but then it’s got the face on it?” Eddie tried to explain, gesturing with his own arm like it was Venom’s  _ ‘tentacle face’. _

** “This one?” **

Venom’s big white eyes appeared in the dark, hovering above Eddie’s face. His ever-present smile was as wide as always, teeth glinting in the low light, his tongue stretching out to taste the air like snakes did.

“Y-Yeah. That one.”

Venom purred.  ** “Your heart is racing, Eddie. Are you still afraid of me?” **

Eddie tried to clear his throat. He stared into Venom’s eyes. He nodded jerkily.

“Yeah. Pretty hard not to get freaked out by a face like that.”

The symbiote’s purring seemed to grow louder in Eddie’s head. He was only  _ a little _ uncomfortable when he felt Venom’s slimy tongue stroke his cheek. It pet his face in a way he supposed was probably meant to be kind of lovingly.

** “You know I’d never hurt you, Eddie.” **

Eddie swallowed. He scoffed at the symbiote, shoving its face away as he sat up. “Stop it.”

He could feel Venom melting back into his body as he got out of bed. He wasn’t going to get any sleep anyway, why torture himself with it by staying in bed? And hey, maybe if he got Venom distracted with TV, Eddie would manage to fall asleep despite it all. Eddie threw himself down on the couch. He snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels. Venom was remarkably quiet,  _ thank God. _

“Whaddya wanna watch?” Eddie asked.

** “Something  _ exciting.” _ **

“Somethin’ excitin’? Alright, let’s see what we can find.”

Eddie found that one channel that was always playing movies. He hoped there was some kind of action shit running at the moment. He brought up the TV guide page to check what the hell it was that was playing.  _ Crank? _ Hm, Eddie had never seen that. Summary made it sound adequately exciting. Eddie hope it would be to Venom’s satisfaction. Too bad they missed the start.

Hm... So the main character and some blonde babe were in a Chinese restaurant. Talking. Talking. Flashback. Talking. Girl storming off. Oh, wait, what was happening? Close up of the guys heart?  _ What? _ What was happening? Oh, my God, were they... Oh, God, they were having sex right in the middle of the street in Chinatown. What the fuck?

** “That’s exciting, alright...” ** Venom hummed.

“Shut up.”

** “Mh, your heart is racing again, Eddie...” ** the symbiote mocked.  ** “Ooooh, the blood’s rushing too! Interesting. I like this feeling, Eddie. You should feel like this more often.” **

Eddie switched the channel. “Will you shut up already?”

Black tendrils crept into sight, seeming to grow out of Eddie’s back and wrapping around him to pet his chest.

** “No.” **

The arms,  _ tentacles, _ stroked his chest and down his belly. They grazed over his nipples through his shirt, choking a soft gasp out of him.

** “Did you like that, Eddie?” **

Eddie bit his tongue, screwed his lips shut, and shook his head.

** “Your body betrays you, Eddie...” **

Soft black tendrils slid under Eddie’s shirt. He bit down harder on his tongue. The ‘fingers’ teased his nipples again. They wrapped around either nipple almost like a set of clamps, going tight. Eddie whined. Fuck, he couldn’t help it, the blood was rushing south, he couldn’t stop it.

** “I’ve never had sex before, Eddie. It sounds fun. Would you like to have sex with me, Eddie?” **

Fucking Christ... God help him. Eddie was horny as hell now because of all this. It didn’t help that he hadn’t exactly jerked off since before the whole shitfest with Venom and the Life Foundation happened. It was kind of hard to  _ get to it _ when he knew there was another person in his head watching everything he did.

** “Answer me, Eddie.” **

_ “Fuck... _ Yes.”

** “Fantastic.” **

More arms appeared out of nowhere. They moved around Eddie’s body. They felt like silk, all soft and smooth. They weren’t as wet or slimy as they looked sometimes; there was a mild slick to their surface, but not as bad as could have been expected. They caressed Eddie’s skin, moving down his belly to the V of his hips. They pushed his sweatpants down and exposed his body. Eddie moaned at the sound of fabric ripping. His t-shirt was torn away from him.

** “Most humans are small and ugly, but you are one of the pretty ones, Eddie.” **

The human moaned when a slick, black arm wrapped around his hard cock. More arms were spreading his legs, they were feeling all over him, finding every place that felt even just  _ remotely _ good and touched on it until Eddie went almost blind with pleasure. Eddie’s hands were tugged to meet above his head, a tentacle wrapping tight around both wrists to keep him from moving. They stroked his cock gently, slowly. The grip was almost too loose, he needed it to be tighter.

Thank God Venom was in his head.

** “Like this?” ** the symbiote purred as the grip got tighter.

Eddie’s head feel back with a moan. Tendrils caressed his lips, creeping into his mouth. He closed his lips around them, he sucked as best he could and tangled his tongue with them.

** “Beautiful...” **

Eddie shivered, the dark voice plucking at his spine.

** “What about  _ here?” _ **

Black fingers pressed on his asshole, teasing slowly, carefully past the rim. Eddie moaned and nodded.  _ No, wait, lube, he needed lube, Venom’s arm things were slick but not slick enough to go without lube. _

The symbiote growled.  ** “And where can one  _ find _ lube?” **

Eddie moaned around the tentacles in his mouth again. He tried to think about his bedroom, about the nightstand and the half-empty bottle of lube left in the drawer.

** “I see...” **

Eddie watched as a thick arm grew out of his chest. It twisted and curled around itself for a moment then shot off, as if fired from a gun, in the general direction of the bedroom. Things clattered and banged and  _ Eddie didn’t care. _ The tentacles were caressing the inside of his mouth, extending slowly down into his throat, and they stroked his cock, petting the head and slit and wrapping tight around his balls, and they fucked his hole, careful and shallow, not pushing too deep without the lube. They were all over his body; they felt over all of his skin and flesh, touching and groping like a horny teenager.

** “Here we are, Eddie...” **

Eddie wrenched his eyes open. The bottle of lube hovered over him, held tightly in one arm, as it poured the slick onto another arm. Fuck, this was  _ so _ weird. Honestly, though, he felt too good to be thinking about that right now, he could save that crisis for later.

The cold, slick arm replaced the ones already inside Eddie. It pushed into him slowly, growing wider and stretching him open. He moaned but gagged on the tentacle in his throat.  _ Fuck, yeah, this was great, what the fuck? _

** “Are you going to orgasm, Eddie?” **

The human whined. He could feel it coming. It wasn’t all too far off. With so many sensations, he was going crazy.

Venom fucked his ass faster. It moved faster, and it changed its shape at the same time; it was thin one second and the next, it was thick as hell, then it was like a set of beads, growing progressively bigger and stretching him even wider and filling him up even more.

The tendril in his mouth withdrew. It left his throat and pulled out of his mouth. Instead, it pet his face and head tenderly, lovingly.

** “Say my name, Eddie. Say it while you orgasm.” **

_ “Fuck!” _ Eddie cried, finally able to speak again.

He shouted again when  _ another _ tentacle thing pushed inside his ass.  _ Oh, God, that was really fucking good, he hadn’t done anything like that since college, but wow, it was still just as good. _

“Right there!” he shouted just as Venom brushed against his prostate. “There!”

** “Here?” **

Venom found it easily again. He focused both his tentacles on it, pounding savagely into it.

_ “Fuck! Fuck, yes! Yeah!” _

The arms stroked him faster. They squeezed his cock in the perfect ways.

** “Say my name, Eddie.” **

_ “Venom!” _ the human screamed as he crested. “Venom! Venom!”

It was so good that Eddie’s vision went black.

** “Delicious...” **


End file.
